Yakusoku
by Jisunaru
Summary: Pasan los años y siguen separados. ¡Es momento de cumplir una promesa! pesimo summary


Antes de comenzar con este fic me gustaría dedicárselo a un buen amigo por animarme a publicar algo mío y por creer que era lo suficientemente buena para ello.

Arigatou Gosaimasu Tenshi-kun .

**Disclaimers:** Escaflowne no me pertenece y mucho menos sus personajes, esta historia esta escrita sin animo de lucro bla bla bla.

_**Yakusoku**_

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que Hitomi había abandonado Gaia y con ello a Van, habían pasado ya cinco años en los que la chica se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto.

Hitomi ahora es una buena profesora de Atletismo en la escuela primaria, tal y como ella empezó hacía ya varios años, e intenta que a sus alumnos le gustasen ese deporte tanto como ella; aunque a veces le traiga algún mal recuerdo. Ella es una chica delgada bien proporcionada, con el pelo corto hasta la mejilla de un color marrón claro pero lo que sin lugar a dudas destaca de ella son sus enormes ojos verdes esmeraldas que parecen querer competir con el sol. Es realmente muy hermosa.

Es viernes e Hitomi tiene clase con su último curso, tienen siete años y es el grupo favorita de la chica ya que son los más despiertos y divertidos alumnos del colegio. Empieza la clase y la profesora Kanzaki manda a los niños calentar pero uno de ellos le dice que a la señorita que después de la clase quiere hablar con ella, ella asiente sonriendo. Después del calentamiento Hitomi manda hacer grupos de cinco para hacer una carrera de relevos, es uno de las actividades favoritas de los niños y puesto que no se volverán a ver hasta después de vacaciones todos los hacen muy ilusionados. En cuanto acaba la clase todos los alumnos se disponen a despedirse de su maestra con miradas triste porque no la volverán a ver hasta el curso siguiente; por supuesto ella los anima a todos diciendo que se verán pronto y que disfruten de sus vacaciones que después de éstas se lo pasarán estupendamente como siempre. Entonces tras irse casi todos los niños Hitomi se va con Kei el chico que antes le pidió hablar.

¿Qué sucede Kei-kun?-dice alegremente Hitomi, sonriendo.

Esto… Kanzaki sensei tengo que decirle algo muy importante, he intentado decírselo durante todo el curso pero jamás tuve el valor necesario…

Animo Kei cuéntame lo que quieras soy toda oídos.

Verá… yo… Kanzaki sensei no se enfade… pero usted a mí me… me gusta mucho Hitomi-sama.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

En otro lugar bastante más alejado un muchacho presidiendo una importante reunión lucha contra el sueño e intenta que su aburrimiento no le haga bostezar. Este chico es Van Fanel el rey de Fanelia, el salvador de Gaia, y la reunión en la que se encuentra trata la situación del país y el progreso del mismo.

Y aún siendo una reunión muy importante y siendo Van consciente de ello, no ve la ocasión de "escapar" e irse a pensar o más bien a recordar….Ya acabada la reunión se va a su cuarto a descansar o al menos eso esperaba ya que aparece cierta chica, una chica un poco peculiar.

-¡Buenos días amo Van!- exclama Merle saltando sobre su espalda como es habitual.

-Buenos días Merle ¿cómo es que no has desayunado con nosotros?- pregunta el amo del castillo a la chica-gato.

-Querrás decir que cómo te has podido levantar TU esta mañana¿no?; el amo Van no vino hasta bien entrada la noche…-dice la chica con malicia.

-Y eso ¿cómo lo sabes tú, querida amiga?-pregunta con la misma malicia.

-Emmm… esto… Amo Van ¿me acompaña a desayunar?-y hecha correr escaleras abajo siendo perseguido por el apuesto joven.

Una vez abajo Van y Merle charlan animadamente mientras la chica desayuna en la cocina. Cuando termina Merle se disculpa ya que debe ir a encargarse de unos asuntos. Con esto Van se va a pasear al jardín, mientras va caminando tranquilamente una "molesta" voz lo saca de sus tranquilos pensamientos.

-Al fin lo encuentro Su majestad, llevo buscándole desde que abandonó la sala, si no le conociera pensaría que estaba evitándome.-dijo el consejero.

"En realidad me encantaría hacerlo"pensó- ¿Me buscaba por alguna razón en especial?

-En realidad le buscaba para hablar sobre un importantísimo asunto que nos preocupa a todos sus consejeros reales, y me atrevería a decir que a todo el pueblo.

-¿De que se trata¿tan alarmante es?-pregunta asombrado.

-Se trata del futuro del reino y de la corona, vera majestad creemos conveniente que a su edad contraiga matrimonio.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Esta confesión hace que Hitomi se sorprenda muchísimo, jamás hubiese imaginado que ese problema que tanto incomodaba al chico se tratase de ella. El muchacho la mira con decisión pero esta bastante incomodo por la situación, aunque espera con ansias su respuesta.

-Kei…-comienza Hitomi con una sonrisa-agradezco muchísimo tu sinceridad y estoy encantada de que sientas eso por mí pero, creo que has confundido tus sentimientos.

-¿Cómo? No sensei los tengo muy claros es usted maravillosa de verdad, además es muy buena y atenta y… y…- se sonroja- la quiero mucho.

La sonrisa de Hitomi se hace mucho mayor por las palabras del chico.

-Pero Kei-kun… ya sé, mira cierra los ojos

-¿Por qué?

-Hazme caso-entonces cierra los ojos.-ahora piensa en lo que sientes por mí ¿vale?

Mueve la cabeza asintiendo.

-Ahora mientras sigues con esa sensación… piensa en tus padres o tus hermanos¿sientes lo mismo?

De repente abre los ojos y parece algo confuso.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Cómo sabía que eran iguales Hitomi-sama?

-Porque una vez me pasó lo mismo hace mucho tiempo.-contesta aún sonriendo

-Y… sensei ¿cómo supo, al final, que no era "eso"?

-Pues porque conocí a un ángel que me mostró el significado de "eso"- y sin querer esa bonita sonrisa se convirtió en una de melancolía con cierto rubor.

-Señorita ¿puedo decirle algo?

-Si dime.

-Vera señorita me gusta mucho como han brillado sus ojos cuando ha mencionado a ese ángel, me parece que con esto sabré distinguir cuando es un sentimiento u otro- y sonríe enormemente.

-"Creo que al fin lo ha comprendido"

Después el joven parece marcharse cuando se gira súbitamente y grita:

-¡Ah¡Sensei, antes de irme! No se le olvide ir a ver a su tenshi en estas vacaciones¡que no se le olvide¡Sino me enfadaré con usted! Porque usted estará muy contenta y ese tenshi también.

Y prendada por la sinceridad e inocencia del muchacho, Hitomi se cuestionó más que nunca el hecho de haber abandonado a su ángel. Y recordó entonces que debía cumplir una promesa.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

FLASHBACK

Era una noche, las dos lunas brillaban con gran intensidad. Dos jóvenes se encuentran en un bosque a las afueras de Fanelia. Dos jóvenes que se despiden tristemente con la única presencia del silencio nocturno.

-Hitomi ¿te vas?- pregunta el joven aún conociendo la respuesta.

-Van este no es mi mundo…-dijo la chica con un aire melancólico y la mirada al suelo.

-Hitomi… cuando estés preparada vuelve conmigo. Te esperaré sin importar el tiempo que tardes en regresar.- y le levanta la cara para mirarla a los ojos

-Van, entonces ¿es una promesa?-el joven asiente- en ese caso quédate con esto para sellar nuestro trato.

Entonces la chica de la luna fantasma le entrega su colgante, el colgante de su abuela, el objeto que le sirvió de tanto en sus aventuras en Gaia, el único recuerdo sólido que podía tener de Van, entregado a la persona que seguramente perturbaría sus sueños y su descanso a todas horas todo el tiempo que estuviera separado de ella. En ese momento una luz proveniente de la luna fantasma la absorbe dejando al muchacho solo, y a la muchacha en su mundo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

La noticia deja algo asombrado al muchacho ¿por qué no se metían en sus propios asuntos? No podía soportar la idea de contraer matrimonio por que unos viejos carcamales lo viesen correcto, no, definitivamente, no.

-Discúlpeme, pero yo aún no estoy preparado para tener una relación, al menos no por el momento.

-¡Pero señor¡Por todos los dioses! Todo el pueblo espera un heredero al trono y aunque es joven su alteza cuando se quiera dar cuenta se habrá hecho tarde.

-No me importa ni el tiempo, ni el pueblo en esta situación. Tenga que esperar el tiempo que haga falta, como caballero, debo cumplir una promesa.

"Nunca romperé mi promesa"y con ese pensamiento el monarca se aleja del jardín.

Van entra al castillo y se encuentra con la chica-gato que acababa de dejar a unas compras sobre la mesa de su cuarto.

-¡Amo Van¿Qué le pasa?

-Nada Merle sino te importa, me gustaría estar solo en la biblioteca; ya nos veremos más tarde.-contesta disimulando su tristeza.

-Esa ansia de soledad no tendrá ojos verdes ¿no?

-…

-Recuerda que a mí no me engañas- dice sonriendo y alejándose del lugar.

Entonces el joven entra a la biblioteca y se olvida del mundo exterior dejando que todos sus pensamientos giren alrededor de un recuerdo de esperanza.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ya llega la tarde y una joven se prepara para un largo viaje del que, seguramente, no volverá. Esta frente una pequeña casa, su antigua casa la casa donde pasó su infancia y que ahora abandonará.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Flash Back

-Ya lo sabía hija desde ese viaje de pequeña… sabía que nos abandonarías, pero no te reprocho nada si vas a ser más feliz. Te echaremos de menos.- dice su padre.

-Os quiero mucho pero tengo que cumplir una promesa- dice con seguridad, aunque triste- Pero si no os importa, hacedme un último favor y entregad este mensaje a mis alumnos cuando empiece el curso… como despedida.-les entrega un paquete.

-No te preocupes onee-chan-dice su hermano- y ahora ¡vete ya mujer!

-Adiós- los abraza y se marcha.

Fin del Flash Back

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ya estoy preparada Van, justo como te prometí espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado", por un momento le asaltan las dudas pero las aparta rápidamente, "no jamás olvidaría su promesa, es demasiado cabezón" sonríe y se dirige al bosque.

Correr, ese era el único pensamiento que tenia en mente, correr y desear con todas sus fuerzas llegar a un claro, un bello lugar suspendido entre la Tierra y la Luna, un bosque en otro mundo, en un hermoso país de cuento de hadas, Fanelia, su destino.

Hace ya que anocheció pero Hitomi aun no ha llegado al lugar indicado. Después de un largo camino y de mucho correr llega al interior del bosque y cansada y jadeando para en seco, cierra los ojos esperando a su "transporte" una intensa luz aparece en el cielo y la invade completamente.

"Adiós" piensa finalmente.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Van se había quedado dormido en la biblioteca, es lógico teniendo en cuenta que no había pegado ojo la noche anterior y que se tuvo que levantar temprano para atender sus asuntos. Ahora después de haberse pasado toda la tarde dormido pensaba en repetir lo de todas las noches, lo único en todo el día que podía animarlo, y especialmente hoy.

A hurtadillas intentando no despertar a nadie, se dirige a su cuarto donde se ducha y se viste con las ropas que lo identificaba hacía tiempo, una camisa roja junto a unos pantalones, ambos sencillos al contrario de las ropas que debía vestir durante la mañana. Una vez listo, se aproxima a la ventana y se asoma, hace una noche realmente hermosa las dos lunas se ven magnificas aunque una de ellas brilla de forma asombrosa, la Tierra, ese era el nombre con la que lo designaban los habitantes de ella.

Ya preparado se lanza desde la ventana en picado dirigiéndose al suelo, tres pisos de diferencia con éste pero eso no es ningún problema porque antes de caer al césped despliega sus preciosas alas blancas cual ángel en el paraíso, rompiendo con ello su camisa y dejando su moreno y musculoso pecho al descubierto. Comienza a sobrevolar la ciudad dejando que el viento roce su rostro y meza su negro cabello haciendo brillar con la luz de las lunas. Después abandona la ciudad y se dirige al bosque, mientras lo sobrevuela tiene una extraña sensación, un sentimiento de que algo no era igual, y desciende a un claro con las alas desplegadas.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

La luz deja a Hitomi en el bosque, ya está en Gaia un mundo suspendido entre el cielo y la tierra y ahora su hogar. Aun se encuentra muy alejada del claro, no sabe por qué pero el instinto le indica que debe irse ahí y guiándose por él, comienza a caminar con paso decidido.

Una vez encuentra el lugar se queda de piedra cuando ve esa imagen digna de ser retratada, un joven o para ser más exactos un ángel bañado por la luz de la luna rodeado de árboles y flores mirando el firmamento como si acabase de darse cuenta de que existía. La chica se aproxima poco a poco con lentos pasos, el muchacho no la ve ya que está a espaldas suya.

- Hola tenshi-dice con voz dulce y suavemente.

El joven se gira súbitamente creando una ráfaga de aire con sus alas, sus ojos brillan como una llama que acaba de ser reanimada y su mirada muestra todo lo que no se puede explicar con palabras.

-¿Hitomi?

-¿Ya te has olvidado de mí?-pregunta juguetonamente.

-Jamás podría hacerlo-sonríe- solo quería oír tu voz para asegurarme de que no soñaba.

-No Van no es un sueño, ya no quiero soñar más con esto si puedo hacerlo realidad y además yo…- no la deja acabar ya que se acerca a ella y la abraza fuertemente rodeándola con sus alas como temiendo perderla de nuevo.

-Te he echado muchísimo de menos, tanto, tanto de menos.-le dice Van al oído.

-Yo también –contesta acurrucada en su pecho-pero ya estoy aquí y para siempre.

De repente comienzan a sonar campanas: una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once.

Entonces después de un rato abrazados Hitomi lo rompe y se dirige a Van.

-Me alegro de llegar a tiempo Van, felicidades -dice sonriendo

-¿C…cómo…¡Es cierto! Entonces eso era lo que tenía a Merle ocupada… muchísimas gracias Hitomi.

-Siento no haberte traído un regalo.-dice avergonzada.

-Tú eres mi regalo, aishiteru- y vuelve a abrazarla cogiéndola de la cintura mientras vuelan el cielo estrellado.

"_Y de estas forma dos jóvenes corazones se reencontraron valiéndose de la esperanza y una promesa"_

Notas de la autora: Bueno he aquí el final de mi primer fic, supongo que se habrá notado mucho que soy una novata pero espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo casi tanto como lo hice yo escribiéndolo (aunque admito que es muy empalagoso, dulce y que se podría mejorar… U)

Vocabulario:

Yakusoku: promesa

-kun: sufijo que indica aprecio

-sama: sufijo que indica respeto

Sensei: maestro

Onee-chan: Hermana mayor

Tenshi: ángel

Aishiteru: te amo /

Sugerencias, felicitaciones, tomatazos, facturas de dentistas o lo que se les ocurra son aceptados.

Por ultimo me gustaría pediros un pequeño favor si no es mucha molestia, dejadme un review para saber vuestra opinión sobre el fic. Arigatou !

**_ Jisunaru_**


End file.
